


Prison

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Dean should have known. Things were actually going well, and he was feeling good about… basically everything. Except for the Brits. But that couldn’t be helped.And now this.There’s something wrong with Crowley.





	Prison

Dean should have known.

Things were actually going well, and he was feeling good about… basically everything. Except for the Brits. But that couldn’t be helped.

And now this.

There’s something wrong with Crowley.

He didn’t tell them – of course.

He hasn’t asked for help – of course.

And he’s doing his best to give the impression that absolutely everything is alright – of course.

But Dean knows this demon inside out, and there’s something very very not right.

“Cas” he says that evening when they are alone, “It’s about Crowley... Has he seems off to you lately?”

His boyfriend frowns.

“In what regard?”

Dean huffs.

“I know you like to hear the opinion of others before you speak, but I know that look. You think the same.”

Cas sighs and sits down next to him on their bed.

“I was hoping I was mistaken.”

“It’s not even – it’s just an impression. There’s absolutely no reason to – “

“I know” Cas interrupts him. “If I was – if I could – “

He looks away.

“Hey, sunshine” Dean says, grabbing his hand. “You know I like it better when you can’t flatter of to God knows where. We’ll deal with this how we always do. Together.”

Cas smiles and pulls him in for a kiss.

Whatever’s going on, it can wait until tomorrow.

Over the next few days, the feeling gets stronger.

Crowley is... subdued, for lack of a better word. Doesn’t make as many quips.

Still – it’s no proof.

Sam and Mick don’t think anything’s wrong, but then Sam doesn’t know him as well as Dean and Cas, and Mick is new.

In the meanwhile, they are busy consolidating their forces, so to speak. Lizzie Hexam has proven to be invaluable.

Really, you throw a guy piece of raw meat and suddenly his wife is ready to risk her job for you.

There are more and more Men of Letters entering the States. Not exactly good news. There are still far fewer of them than there are hunters, naturally; but if they keep up the flow...

He’s mulling over the numbers when Crowley enters the room.

Yes. There’s definitely something weird going on. He’s never walked so... hesitantly before. And that expression in his eyes...

“Hey, want a drink?” he asks as casually as he can. It’s a long shot, but if something’s the matter and Crowley for whatever reason can’t tell him...

The demon grabs the cheapest whiskey they have, even though there’s a full bottle of Craig _right there._

“You alright?”

The words leave his mouth before he can process what he’s about to say.

Damn it.

Crowley’s reply surprises him.

_“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? I’m fine! Everyone who’s ever used that phrase in connection with you has been undoubtedly one hundred percent fine!”_

That just... sounds wrong. Not Crowley at all.

_And Crowley would know he’d get that._

He plays it straight, but that evening, he grabs Cas, Sam and Mick and drags them to the playing room when Crowley’s not around.

He takes a cue and begins a game.

“I was right about Crowley” he begins quietly. In case the demon hears something, he’ll think they’re just playing.

Maybe he’ll stay away on purprose. Whatever’s the matter with him, he’s aware of it and he doesn’t like it one bit, that is obvious.

“He drank cheap whiskey today”.

“That’s all?” Sam asks while Cas and Mick have realized what Dean wants and are having a rather loud conversation about the vampire cure.

“Cheap whiskey. He’d take another Apocalypse over that stuff, especially since his favourite drink was available. He was trying to tell me something”.

“Alright” Sam acquiesces. “Any idea what’s going on?”

“None” he admits, “but I – “ He stops for a moment because he doesn’t really want to say it.

“I think we shouldn’t let Crowley in on what’s really going on” he finishes.

Cas, still talking about some inane topic with Mick, moves over to him and lays his hand on the small of his back. Dean relaxes.

“Because if there’s something... I’m pretty sure the Men of Letters have something to do with it.”

Crowley has far less enemies these days than he ever did. Maybe because he’s joined them when they go to hunter gatherings; or because he helps them all the time now; maybe because he got them a safe house –

Yeah, actually, for a lot of reasons. Most hunters and monsters even like the bastard a little.

Plus, he killed Lucifer what feels like forever ago.

So the Men of Letters are the only ones who would have a reason to target him.

Especially if it’s done to get to them.

“We should call Mel” Mick says suddenly. “She could keep an eye on Crowley when he’s not with us.”

True; as long as there’s a drop of water around, Mel can check up on their friend.

That he immediately thought of the water wraith confirms Dean’s suspicions that they have been talking quite a bit, though. And there’s a certain gleam in Mick’s eyes...

Dean’s certainly got no right to tell anyone who’s developing feelings for a supernatural being what to do. The unbelievably hot man who sleeps in his bed every night is proof of that.

But Mel’s not an angel who can choose to become human. She’s a nature spirit, lovely yes, but also volatile and dangerous, just like water can be.

He stores this in his “worry about later” box for now. There are more important things at stake.

“I’ll call her.”

He’s never asked through what weird water-magic she even realizes her phone’s ringing, but Mel always picks up.

“Dean!”

“Mel. There is news. It’s bad.”

She waits for him to elaborate.

“It’s Crowley. Something’s... we think he might be under a curse or a spell, but he’s not talking.”

“So you need a spy?”

“We could really use your help.”

“Anything for you. I’ll let you know.”

Things have gotten much easier since they’ve started talking to creatures instead of ganking them outb of principle.

They try to be quick with calling their other friends, only to learn just how many they have.

He was pretty sure there was a time Sam told him all his friends were dead.

The twins immediately offer to look into the lore for any spells that catch their eyes.

Al promises not to let Crowley know more and more monsters are getting ready to help them. Personally, Dean doesn’t hold much hope he can put up the charade for long, but they should be okay for a little while.

Lizzie is the most reluctant, funny enough. They’ve visited her a view times with Crowley in tow and she’s taken quite a liking to him; plus she “hates lying”. How she justifies lying to her employers on a regular basis for their sake Dean will never know, but still – she swears not to reveal that she’s doing her best to catch every single man of Letters who travels here.

Finally they are safe on all fronts and can retire for the night.

Dean lets himself sink down on the bed with a sigh.

“I’m worried” he confesses. “Crowley hates being controlled. He must be feeling awful, especially if they force him to betray us.”

“He knows we won’t put it on him” Cas says, sitting down next to him and taking his hand.

Dean snorts.

“Because not a single member of our little group has ever hated himself so much he’ll believe he’s not worth even asking for forgiveness.”

When Cas is silent, he adds, “No “It’s Crowley, the King of Hell”, bla bla bla?”

“I don’t think he has been spending a lot of time in Hell” Cas says lightly. “And... how would you express it? At this point he’s family.”

“Yeah. He is”.

Dean snuggles closer to his boyfriend.

After that night, the signs keep piling up. Even Sam’s spooked when Crowley nags him about their car, or when he calls Cas “Castiel” all the time.

Mel reports back to them a week later.

Apparently Crowley hangs out in empty rooms in their mansion a lot.

Mel can’t be sure where he disappears to practically every day, but the fact that he hasn’t mentioned it is suspicious in itself.

Also she thinks there’s “a dark mark” on his demon soul but can’t really explain it.

Must be a water wraith thing.

Their network is growing, at least. Instead of running into a trap, they are building one themselves.

They’ll get rid of the Men of Letters, send a clear signal that this is how things work in their country and they’re not letting anyone dictate them how to deal with their own problems.

They don’t tell the demon, of course. They set up regular meetings to lie to him and by the end of the second one Dean is ready to claw his eyes out.

But for weeks, their research concerning Crowley hits wall after wall.

It’s the twins who finally make the break through, thank God.

And as soon as Dean hears what they have to say, his blood boils.

Binding a demon? Making him do whatever you want?

There was a time when he would have loved to get his hands on this spell, especially concerning Crowley. He dismisses it from his memory.

“So how powerful would a witch have to be to make a demon... obey her?”

“Very. I doubt we know anyone – “

“Trust me, we do.”

Rowena. She did _that_ to her own son.

Dean’s going to tear that bitch apart with his own hands.

But, first...

They’ll have to secure Crowley.

They can’t allow him to run around if he’s being controlled by the Men of Letters.

First a spell, now a devil’s trap.

He’s going to love this.

But what must be done...

Summoning Crowley brings back memories.

It’s almost weird to remember they had to do this to speak with him at one point.

He knows they did the right thing when Crowley registers he’s in a devil’s trap.

He’s looking _relieved_.

“Alright” Dean begins, on the off-chance that instead of a spell they sent them an imposter, “I’m getting really tired of this charade we’ve been pulling off. The real Crowley – or one acting like himself, at least – would have noticed weeks ago. You are not getting out of this until you convince me you’re truly yourself, so get comfy.”

The fact that Crowley – Crowley actually sits down to demonstrate he has every intention to do that is proof enough he knows what’s wrong.

He clears his throat. They’ve decided to let him ask the questions, because he knows Crowley the best. Cas comes at close second because he worked with him for over a year once, but they certainly didn’t chat and spend time together then.

“If this is what we think it is, they must have told you not to let us know something’s wrong” he muses.

“But... okay... Did they order you to actively deny it if I just... tell you what I think happened to you?”

“No” Crowley says, getting up and shaking his head.

There’s still pure relief in his eyes.

“Good. Well, then, you have been under the Spell of St. John for some time, and the Men of Letters have been ordering you to spy on us.”

“Yes.”

“Rowena helped them”.

“Yes.”

The fury in his voice is too genuine to have been created by a spell.

“Okay” he rubs his hands nervously. “We can’t let you run around...”

“No you can’t, Squirrel, so just leave me here. I’ll be fine.”

The relief that he’s actually talking to Crowley for the first time in weeks is almost overwhelming.

He turns around and nods. Sam, Cas and Mick leave the room.

“We’re going to turn your room into a huge trap. It’s not the best solution, but at least you’ll be comfortable there”.

“I’d do the same” Crowley assures him. “Actually, no. I’d just throw me in the dungeon.”

“Yeah well, not exactly our style when it comes to family if we can avoid it.”

Crowley’s eyes widen in surprise as the door opens and Dean’s boyfriend comes in.

“It’s safe” Cas.

“Alright”.

Dean holds up the demon handcuffs.

“I’m sorry, but we need to take precautions while...”

“I understand” Crowley answers and actually holds up his hands so Dean can cuff him.

This must be the weirdest situation they’ve ever been in, and that’s saying a lot.

Crowley, just like Dean, absolutely hates being imprisoned.

“We’ll work this out. I promise” he tells him. He means it.

Crowley looks at him and nods.


End file.
